


Attracted To Him

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Caleb likes Nathan. A little more than he should like his boss.





	Attracted To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a coda for the movie. How I think a sex scene between these two would go!

It would be a lie to claim that Caleb's eyes did not linger over Nathan's muscular form a little longer than deemed socially acceptable for a boss and his employee. The programmer didn't blame the inventor for his state of partial undress upon their meeting, of course; in all fairness, Nathan had been finishing his exercise when he had arrived. The notion and presumptive anxiety of staring at your billionaire boss' chest, glistening with sweat, did not seem to strike Caleb in the moment. It sure seemed to at work, when he was constantly blocking his history in case someone decided to check the logs of his search engines.

Caleb wasn't a nymphomaniac, by a long shot- he was just... pretty lonely, in all honesty, and that usually resulted in tissues, lube, and good old free internet porn. Obviously, this part was not done at work. But the thing was, in his current situation, he was having trouble not imagining Nathan shirtless, or naked even. The man just radiated alpha male, and it was Caleb's most guarded secret that he wanted to be dominated by a man just like that. But this was, overall, a strange attraction, and Caleb wanted to bury it. Deep. Deep, like Caleb wished Nathan would-

"Caleb," Nathan grinned, jarring him out of his perplexion, "Glad you're here, man. You want a beer? I got lots of shit, you want a spiked soda? Glass of vodka?"

Caleb blinked, regarding the time over Nathan's shoulder. 11:00 AM.

Nathan nodded knowingly, his mouth quirking up a little as he grabbed Caleb's shoulder and squeezed. "You're lookin' at me like I'm a fucking alchie, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." 

Caleb shook his head, and opened his mouth. "No, I was... no, just preoccupied... I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? I've got mineral water, if you're not as eager as I am to get shit-faced."

"No, I'm... I'm really fine, thank you."

Nathan nodded, then smiled again. "Well, Caleb, it sure is good to have you out here. I know the security's a little beefed up, but it's all worth it, buddy, you'll see."

Caleb nodded, letting himself smile too. "Good to be here, Mr. Bateman."

"Oh fuck," Nathan muttered, popping the cap of a beer, "Dude, _Nathan_. I'm not your fucking professor."

Caleb nodded once again, and Nathan suddenly pointed to him with the neck of the bottle as a sort of compass. "To elaborate on that point, I didn't bring you here to give you seminars. Or teach you... anything, really. You'll learn yourself from what I've created, not from me, so when we're just hanging out here, we're two guys being dudes, nothing more, got me? None of this "Mr. Bateman" bullshit."

Caleb nodded, feeling stupidly that that was all he could do. "Yeah, okay. Give me a beer, I guess," he said, trying his best to sound as cool as Nathan did.

"'At's what I'm talking about," Nathan grinned, and Caleb watched him lean over to grab one.

This man's ass did nothing to disprove Caleb's previous image of male perfection emanating from the guy. It got him wondering how big he was on the other side... Nathan came back up with his beer, and caught the tail end of his stare as he looked back at him. He kept their eyes locked for a second, then Nathan blinked.

"What, do I have a boner?"

"Umm," Caleb breathed, jarred out of his mental barriers.

"Physical stimulation from the exercise," Nathan explained, "Happens. Usually gotta jerk off in the shower after a good work out."

 _Why is he telling me this?_ Caleb thought, face stoic and unmoving as Nathan finished his sentence.

"...And, y'know, you."

Caleb did a double take. Was he saying... he couldn't possibly be insinuating attraction to him. He was a lanky computer geek! A man this virile, he could only dream about getting fucked by someone like that. Right?

"I'm sure you're wondering why I would say that, right?" Nathan asked, wrapping his lips around the bottle head almost obscenely, "Someone like me? Well, I used to look like you."

"And... what do I look like?"

"Oh," Nathan shrugged, "Skinny. Nervous."

Caleb swallowed his offense, and opened his mouth.

"I'm not-"

"You are nervous, you're fiddling with your hands and biting your lip, and while I must say Caleb, that all of that is making me kinda horny, it gives off a position of vulnerability...." He took two steps closer, and suddenly, he was in Caleb's personal bubble. "And that's not a position you want to be in in general."

Caleb felt his breath catch in throat, and began to curse everything up and down- he had a brilliant mind, why couldn't he put it to good use to form simple language at present?!

"But, then again, it could just be because you're a warm body that's like, right in front of me right now," Nathan shrugged, easing off on the intensity level, and Caleb let out a breath. He didn't know if he preferred this option or not.

"Either way, I believe we're gonna be great pals by the end of this week, Caleb," Nathan mumbled, and Caleb swallowed, staring hard and trying not to cast his eyes downward again.

"I agree, Nathan."

 

* * *

 

The topic of conversation the next day was unexpected for Caleb, though it should have been expected, after session one of his interaction with Ava. He had spent the night dreaming of Nathan, dreaming of Nathan spanking him, tying him up with harsh, scratchy rope, chastising him, praising him... he had had to get a cold shower that morning, because he refused to jerk off while thinking of his boss... especially in his boss' own home. So, at least this conversation gave Caleb something else to think about for a little while.

"You think she's hot?" Nathan asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"I don't know," Caleb replied truthfully.

"It's fine, you can say it. Do you want to fuck her?"

Caleb looked up. The blunt tone of Nathan's voice was just as surprising as it always was, but it still succeeded in shocking the programmer speechless.

"Why are you asking me questions like that?”

“Because I’m curious, I created her, I wanna know if I did a good job.”

“I... don't want to fuck her, no-"

"Why not?" Nathan shot back

He didn't seem to be teasing; no, he seemed curious, and, more than anything, personally offended that he had created an AI that someone wouldn't want to take to bed.

"I think she was... attractive, yes," Caleb started, placing his bets with his boss and breathing in slowly, "But she's not... what I'm looking for, I suppose."

"Ah. So you're programmed different."

"Pardon?"

"You're homosexual," Nathan said slowly, "So you're programmed different than she is. She's straight, if you hadn't noticed, although I haven't really put her in a room with another female robot, so I guess if she really wanted to..."

"I'm not," Caleb interrupted, shaking his head, "Gay. I'm bisexual, actually."

Nathan hummed. "Okay. So what, you've got a preference for dudes, then?"

"Not really," Caleb replied.

"You're not giving me much to go on here, buddy."

"Yeah, and why should I? My sexuality is my business." Caleb didn't mean for it to come out that defensive, but Nathan's invasive questions were hitting him right where they shouldn't be, and he didn't want to deal with that right now. "Just... whoever I'm attracted to, I'm attracted to." He wasn't quite sure why Nathan was even asking all this unnecessary information in a discussion that was supposed to be about AI.

"Cool. Hey, fuck labels, man," Nathan nodded. There was a silence, then another blunt question was fired out.

"Would you have sex with me?" Nathan asked point blank, and Caleb once again found himself mistrusting his ears.

"What?!"

"Would you..." Nathan said, gesturing to him, "Fuck me?" he finished, gesturing to himself.

"I..." Caleb said softly, searching for a proper response. He didn't have one.

"Simple question," Nathan shrugged, "I'd fuck me. But luckily, I don't have to around here."

"What does that mean?" Caleb sighed, beginning to grow tired of Nathan's mind games. These questions could technically be considered sexual harassment too, if Caleb didn't like them.

Nathan looked away. "Doesn't matter. Point is, I want to fuck you. You into it?"

Caleb blinked, his mouth hanging open-- it seemed he was never prepared for what would come out of Nathan's mouth. Now... he wanted so badly to be pushed down in a bed and stripped naked, but he couldn't just say yes.

"I don't know. W-we've only known each other for a day."

Nathan threw up his hands. "Everything's so calculated with you! You get the feeling, you go for it! Don't worry about time, time is relative."

Caleb thought about this. Maybe he was being too analytical about the whole process. Like... he was a human last time he checked, so why not act like one? Humans have urges. Humans have needs, and Nathan was offering to readily fulfill his. From a logical point of view, what would be the reasoning behind saying no? This week was all about being logical, wasn't it?

In a second, Caleb's lips were on Nathan's, and he smelled deliciously like pine and the undertones of vodka.

"You hard?" Nathan asked, and Caleb shuddered, unable to deny that much.

"Yes."

"Good... I'll blow you first, so you don't blow your load too fast. You're young, I'm pretty young too, I'm sure we'll have no problem getting it up again."

Caleb again took into account now crazy this was; his boss wanting to fuck him so fast? What did this all mean? Was he brought here for pleasure alone? If Caleb had said no, would Nathan have fucked him anyway?

"Calm your mind," Nathan whispered, as if reading the redhead's racing thoughts, "Listen to the sound of my voice. Relax."

Caleb's eyes fluttered shut, and he felt his breath quicken as they reached Nathan's room.

As soon as they were in, the door locked, and Nathan worked on Caleb's zipper, opening it and pulling his cock out of his briefs. Caleb groaned, thrusting into his fist, and almost passed out from the rush of heat when Nathan wrapped those full lips around his cock.

"Shit," he muttered, biting his lip hard. Nathan opened his mouth wider, taking him in deeper until he hit the back of the inventor's throat, and soon, he was getting the best blow job of his life. Nathan’s beard scratched Caleb’s thighs every time he went down. Caleb wasn't incredibly huge, so it didn't take Nathan's hand to jack him off too, but Nathan's fingers did begin to circle his rim, breaching it only in the last few moments before Caleb came in Nathan's warm mouth, just inside his tight lips, tongue going to work laving up and down. Nathan smiled smugly, and wiped his mouth before getting up, barely letting Caleb recover before he was pulling his own sweatpants down, revealing-

"Oh my god," Caleb breathed, "I can't... I can't take that..."

Nathan held his smile. "Sure you can. We'll make it work."

Caleb eyed him wearily. “Have you done this before?”

Nathan gave him a look. “Yes. Have you?” Caleb scoffed. He had done it to himself with an anonymously ordered dildo, but he had never actually taken a man before. Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Caleb… am I your first?”

“No,” Caleb snapped, and watched Nathan get out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Why... do you have condoms?" Caleb asked, "Nobody comes out here."

"That's a good question," Nathan replied, then shoved two fingers into Caleb's ass, making the redhead moan.

"How many times have you done this?!" Caleb choked. Nathan shrugged.

"A few. But it's been a long time since I've been with..."

"A man?" Caleb guessed, breath ragged against the pillow.

Nathan's eyes darted down. "Yeah, that too. Anyway, tell me what works, okay man?"

Caleb frowned at the constant bro talk. They were obviously in a very heated situation, and 'man' just didn't seem very fitting. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to be called 'babe' or something stupid like that... ugh, whatever. Mind calming initiated.

"Just... just, get on with it, okay?" Caleb asked, and Nathan chuckled.

"Alright, I'm getting there... I don't wanna wreck your ass."

"How very nice of you," Caleb feigned sardonically, but was silenced by a brush to his prostate.

"Oh, fff-!"

"Y'know," Nathan grunted, slicking himself up with one hand and fingering Caleb with the other, "I'm probably gonna come way too fast, seeing as I haven't had any real human contact for six years."

Caleb choked at the implication, even though it was obvious anyway; soon, Nathan's cock would be in him, pounding him, making him come.

"Then... do it," Caleb whispered, wincing, and Nathan gazed at Caleb for a while, studying him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, dude," Nathan grinned, and gripped Caleb's hips, turning his slender body over so that his chest was pressed flush to the sheets. "You're gonna feel it for weeks."

Caleb moaned, and Nathan joined in as he removed his fingers, sliding in. Once he was fully buried inside of the programmer, he gave Caleb a moment to catch his breath. He started to move when Caleb whined for it.

"You're such a slut for my cock," Nathan rasped in his ear, and Caleb was disturbed to find that that statement turned him on more than he'd ever been before. His cock leaked precome into the sheets, and Nathan drove back in, slamming into his prostate. Caleb cried out, and whimpered, "Please... don't stop... need your big cock..."

"Oh, Christ..." Nathan muttered, "You're fuckin' tight."

"Ah," Caleb breathed. He could feel Nathan struggling to slow their pace, since he was obviously getting close. "Oh, just like that..." Caleb whimpered, "Right there-"

"Yeah? You like that?" Nathan panted, "You want me to nail you, Caleb?"

"Fucking nail me," Caleb nodded, "Just... yeah, go for it..."

Nathan chuckled. Caleb was really awkward in bed, but it was endearing, and watching his pale back arch under his touch almost made Nathan blow his load... but he kept a handle on himself, fucking deep and slow into Caleb to calm his throbbing cock.

By now, Caleb was a mess. He was so far gone that he didn't care anymore what he sounded or looked like- he just needed to come on Nathan's cock, nothing else. He could feel the bruises forming under the billionaire's fingertips, and Caleb suddenly became hyper aware of how privileged Nathan is. How he could probably have whoever he wanted, and no one would dare say no. He had known at the back of his mind that this was just basically... well, a "guy helping a guy out" or some Nathan-esque shit like that, but it made him want to keep Nathan inside of him at the moment, even deeper.

He pushed himself back against the cock inside of him, and as it hit his prostate, he cried out, biting into his own wrist to keep from shouting.

"It's okay... make noise," Nathan whispered, "No one out here for miles, scream your fuckin' mind out."

"Oh, Nathan!"

"Come on, Caleb, come!"

"Nathan!"

"Oh, god...."

Both of them came basically at the same time, and Nathan slumped against his back, catching his breath. When he finally rolled off, Caleb's cheeks were red with either satisfaction or embarrassment... maybe both.

"Well... that was fuckin' unreal," Nathan breathed, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut. Caleb exhaled through his nose, feeling every touch, every penetration again in his mind.

“Yeah…” His body was sensitive, and he was falling asleep fast.

"Gnight, Caleb," Nathan smirked, "I'll wake you up bright and early for session 2."

And with that, the billionaire was gone, and Caleb was left staring at the ceiling, questioning why he still wanted Nathan's strong arms around him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th fic!!! Yay


End file.
